Beansprouts and Earblood
by CellarDoorsEvilBunnies
Summary: Based on the book and film. A little unusual in places, but hey... If life's a dream, Jack's would be a combination of his worst nightmares and best fantasies rolled into one. Surreal doesn't even cover this. ZEN. Please review.
1. Earblood

Tankie, if you're planning on reading this, don't. Please. It would benefit both of us. : )  
Disclaimer: What do you think? No, I am neither Chuck Palahniuk nor David Fincher.  
  
Beansprouts and Earblood.  
  


He walks in with a breeze.  
Not a care in the world, right? Not on the surface. Life passes over Tyler like a fluffy cloud. But then life was nothing.  
Life meant nothing, life was just an illusion.  
My life. Dreams were reality. Whatever. Hey, who even notices their life anymore? Mine went by, passing barely through each moment in a zombie-induced state, eyes glazed over, mind somewhere else. In my nice, little zen cave. The departure of my brain in the part of my life relevent to most people's was evident. My mind was definately in a state of abstraction from work anyway, even if maybe only Tyler and I were enlightened in a way no one else was, and the scars on my face were there to prove it.  
  
So anyway, he walks in, in his usual arrogant swagger into the kitchen, not for once, barely clothed in his bathrobe but dressed for work, well, one of the places he worked, not that it mattered. I am there, as usual, before him. Whether I was waiting for him or his approval, I don't fucking know.  
  
I straighten his tie and for a surreal moment it feels like we are a married couple. We might as well be. We're practically the same person now. Except we're completely abstractly and opposingly different. Ha. Goodbye Dear, have a nice time at work... yeah, right.  
  
As if he can read my thoughts, he takes one last glance at me before walking out of the back door, a knowing smirk on his face. He does know what I'm thinking, damn him.  
  
I bet he think it's funny, too. I manage a weak smile to myself. This was the most I could do on the best of days. But today _was_ a good day, like every other day, and my face was a living, breathing billboard. An advertisement for everything that was gonna piss off those inverse conformist normals and put them right off their lunch. Be completely ZEN in everyone's face. I tongued the sore gap in my teeth and pressed on the bulging, purple bag under my eye with my thumb, just to check it was still there, before heading off to work.


	2. The Phlegm of it All

The Phlegm of it All  
  


That night, I didn't even hear him come in the room, but I knew he was there, behind me, eyes boring through my head.  
  
Do you want to fuck me?  
  
I look at him in bewilderment and suprise. At least what suprise you can muster considering the spontanious kind of person he was.  
  
You sure act like you do, Tyler grinned mockingly, his dominant eyes glinting. This morning you looked at me like you wanted to stick your tongue down my throat. He snorted.  
  
I half- laughed derisively and looked down, breaking eye contact. I hated how he read my thoughts.  
  
But you do, don't you? He continues, You're desperate to play wifey to me like you did this morning. I look up aggitated.  
  
No, I snarl. He chuckled casually and swung himself limberly ontop of the table infront of me, his legs dangling either side of me, sitting on the kitchen chair.  
  
Admit it, Jack, you want me. Tyler lowers his voice, having fun tormenting me.  
  
No, Jesus, no... I retort defensively.  
  
He laughed. You want me, you depend on me. And now... you're desperate to have me.  
  
Now was my turn to laugh. A kind of sickened, exposed laugh. Desperate... and uncomfortable.  
  
He took hold of my head, bringing it up to face him. My blank, hollow eyes met his. His breath, dusting my skin harshly with his scent.  
  
Oh God... I could feel a surge of blood rush around my body.  
Maybe I didn't want this. Maybe it was too much. I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. Right then, I couldn't fight it, my head drawn closer to his, closer than I really wanted. His stubbled lips practically touching mine.  
  
I had to get out.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat. In the pitch black. Only the green glow from under my bedroom door setting an eerie light on the floorboards. What the hell had happened?  
  
Had I passed out? I hoped not. God knows what liberties Tyler had taken with me when I had been unconcious...  
  
His words echoed in my mind.... I wanted him? Fuck yes I wanted him. I wanted him like hell and needed him more than anything. I crept out from under the limp sheet draped over the delapedated mattress, just in my shorts and vest. Shutting the door behind me, I walked through the open doorway to Tyler's room.  
  
There he was with the sheet covering the lower half of his body. I was thankful Marla wasn't there, conked out on the bed next to him, I didn't want to have to turf the bitch out on her ears. Actually, I was kinda hoping he'd be awake, not sure why, but waking him up like that would be really, well, shitty.  
  
I turned to walk downstairs and get a drink or whatever I thought I needed to keep me awake for as long as it took for the morning to come, because I sure as hell wasn't gonna get back to sleep now, a relapse of Insomnia had kicked in. Then I heard his voice.  
  
Couldn't sleep? Tyler quipped, half-drowsy. I turned back around, no doubt just a shadow in the doorway. Expecting to climb into bed with me?  
  
I half-choked on the phlegm at the back of my throat.  
  
I..... woke up and was... I composed myself. Did I pass out? I say.  
  
He said, kicking the rubber gloves on the floor by his bed aside, ambling towards me and the light of the corridor.  
  
;Maybe yes or maybe no? I'm worrying now.  
  
Maybe you passed out and I had to undress you and tuck you into bed.  
  
I am Jack's violated sense of privacy. My shock must have been evident.  
  
He continued, Fortunately for you, all I did was dump you on your bed, you must have stripped off yourself.  
  
Thank God. The last thing I needed was him chuckling at my half- naked, unconcious body.  
  
We were on eye level now, and he looks in my eyes for a moment before walking past, snickerng to himself, and down the stairs. Instead of calling out after him, I instead follow. Down into the kitchen.


	3. Nightmares with Knives

Nightmares with Knives  
  


Tyler walks into the kitchen, me in trail obediently.  
  
Tyler spins around and flicks the switch on the radio, turning up the volume so loud you could practically see the speakers thumping. This is not like him, I remember him saying how loud music messes with his bio- rhythm or something...  
  
I try constantly to raise my voice above the noise.  
It's 3am, what the hell are you doing?  
  
He chuckled patronisingly, We're both awake, there's no one around for miles. Come on, ease up a little.  
  
His hands slid down to my hips. Again, that funny feeling enswamps me, making me not sure whether I want run screaming, or punch his smirking face in.  
I did nothing. I was inanimate as he moved for both of us and then, inanimate and paranoid as he force- layed me down on the kitchen table. I'm excusing my the reason for my lack of activity as a mixture of of curiousity and fear.  
  
Then from behind his back, he produces a knife. Now I'm just scared. No, fucking terrified. Tyler is nuts, God knows what the hell he was gonna do.  
  
He clambers onto the table and stradles me, making it impossible for me to move if I wanted to. He has my hands secured above me and with his other hand, he lowers the knife to my hips and in a fluid motion, my vest is now ripped in two, exposing me for him to....whatever he goddamn wanted, really.  
  
I open my mouth, ready to spurt uncontrollable panicky verbous but he pushes the knife gently on my lips, then leans down and kisses me, the music still blaring in the background. The intensity was killing me.  
  
Want more? He laughed. God yes. He could make even Snow Whte an unpure, little whore. I gulp, unsure of what to say. He leans down again and begins to lick up the side of my neck. He still has my hands, this is killing me.  
  
Then he gets off. I am free again. He swigs back the end of an open nearby beer can and heads for the stairs.  
  
Where are you going?! I called, sitting up slowly. He looks back at me blankly.  
  
To bed. He says. I look around me, a bit like a lost puppy, a little disappointed.  
  
Aren't you gonna finish me off? I ask. He grunts, amused.  
  
What were you expecting? For me to fuck you on the kitchen table?!  
  
Well...yeah, actually...  
My honesty was so blunt. He turns around and goes back up the stairs, chucking the empty beer can behind him.  
  
Leaving me alone again.


	4. An Audience with Snow White

An audience with Snow White

A soft thud and a lulling weight on my chest... pressing down. Eyes half gaping open, granulated vision...

Hey bitch... Snow White, wake up... I can just about make out his shadowy figure infront of me... uncertain time. I'm taking you out to the woods.

I pull my coat, the gentle weight, off my half asleep body, an obvious hint from Tyler that he wanted me to wake up and quick.

Where are we going? I ask, slumping out of bed and pulling some pants on.

You'll see, He turns around and jogs down the stairs with his sense of direction mapped out infront of him. I trudge after him, anxious to see where he's heading, following him into the woods.

11111111

Here?! I look around quizzically. Ok, so I'm a little disappointed... again.  
He had brought me to the back room of the cinema, the one he sometimes works in to change film reels.

Shut the door, He commands. I do as I'm told.

You working now? I query, shutting the door behind me. He takes off his jacket and glances up at me, grinning.

I wanted some company.

You woke me up for that? Then it finally clicks, I see that glint in his eye, Fuck, you're not messing around with me like that again!

Well, not if you don't want me to, but I thought about what you said, and I've decided to let you let me fuck you.

I pause in my thoughts a moment, my eyebrows crooked, my mouth poised in an o' ready to reply, but not sure what.

He finishes changing a film reel over and turns around to face me, stubbing out a cigarette on the table. He nods towards me.

Take off your pants.

I stand frozen, like a deer infront of speeding traffic.

Oh for God's sake. He says, coming towards me. I back up a little in shock and I feel the cold, hard door meet my back.

My hands raise up in reluctant defence and I realise I am splat out cornered against the door. When Tyler reaches me, he then automatically drops down. Now he's on his knees and halfway to unbuttoning my pants. I stand there paralysed, unsure of where to put my hands.

Before I knew it, he'd yanked my pants down and they hung suddenly around my ankles, my body still reverberating from the shock of sudden cool air.  
He stands up again, grinning inanely. I'm almost lost for words.

I never asked you to do this! I spit hoarsely.

Yes you did. With the way you look at me, the way you speak and the way you object- even then you're saying yes'! This is honestly for your benefit, it'll help you loosen up a little, and you _do _want it!

Even the blood shooting furiously through my veins knew how I felt then.

Ok, fine! Yes! You're driving me to this! No- I didn't want to admit it! Yes, you're right again! Plus, I'm insanely uncomfortable and yes, I want you!

Tyler smirks victoriously. I tilt my head, wondering whether he was satisfied.

I want this... I want all of this, I want all of you and I've never been more completely desperate in my whole life..... but somehow, this isn't right. I blurt.

He grabs me and kisses me- probably to shut me up- and just then, he makes nothing seem more right.

Admittedly, for a moment, this was exactly what I wanted, and I let my hand slip absent- mindedly to the back of his head, pushing it to mine.  
I suddenly realise what I am letting happen and I pull away, desolate and absolutely shocked. He looks back calmly, contented.

Come on, you can't back out now, He muses, lips still moist, Even Snow White lost her virginity at one point.

Suddenly I'm pissed off with him again.

Hey, would you stop with that? And NO! I'm not a virgin!! I recoil, mildly peeved.

He slides my coat off my shoulders and it drops to the floor with a thump. I lower my hand to the door handle behind me to steady myself as he pushes his hands on my shoulders, and before I know what's happening, we fall backwards as the door swings open. Still together, we lie in the corridor, Tyler ontop of me. At breakneck speed, he gets up and drags me by the legs back into the room, shutting the door behind my carpet- burned body.


End file.
